


Underwater Melody

by AliasZero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wincest AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasZero/pseuds/AliasZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest AU where Sam Winchester is a famous marine animal trainer in a theme park and he is met with the park's new inhabitant, a merman. Sam, being the most successful trainer, is responsible in bonding with the merman and training him to be ready for the park's marine show. As their relationship progresses and their bonding gets deeper, Sam realises that what they have between them has gone beyond a trainer and its trainee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater Melody

**Author's Note:**

> The update will probably come really slow because I have more than one long fic in hand, but I will try my best as I love this story very much and I hope those who read it do too.

Well, didn't they say mermaids were just creatures from a cheesy fairy tale? Sam thought as he stood in front of the new tank of their aquarium, watching the workers and the scientists argued over the finest details of the set up. As this was the biggest shot for this theme park to save their business, everything had to be done right.

Just like the sex tape scandals of so and so celebrities, the discovery of mermaids soon became a tiny rectangular piece of news at the bottom left corner of the papers. But mermaids existed, and they have been living their long, peaceful, undisturbed lives for a time longer the human history, up until some never-resting mad marine scientists finally discovered the entrance to their mysterious, underwater Eden. As mentioned in countless documentaries, it was in a realm so deep in the ocean that no humans have ever set foot on. Nonetheless, not anymore. That was the biggest discovery of the century. People all over the world were trending about it, talking about how the fairy tales, the myths were actually real.

Somehow the hype eventually died down, after a sufficient amount of journals, interviews, exclusive pictures and so many more elaborations on the social media. The public were still concerned about these mythical creatures, but it was just as much as they were towards the New York Fall Fashion Week. That was why Sam kept his doubt towards all this big fuss going on in their aquarium.

“We will bring up another huge hit about these underwater half-humans.”

Sam turned to the source of the voice, the coordinator of the aquarium, Richard Sullivan. He nodded politely as his boss came to stand beside him. He did not want to comment much on this new gimmick Richard was trying to pull off.

Richard was one of the founders of this marine park, but he also used to be a marine animal trainer. Therefore although he was already in his mid-fifties, he was still pretty well-built. He also had a very unique thick voice that came from years of being the host of the marine show. Yet all the glorious years of him in a slick black swimsuit were only now a faded famed picture of him hanging behind his office desk. 

“The first ever mermaid show.” Richard sighed satisfactorily, “Tourists are going to pour money into our pockets.”

“Merman.” Sam corrected him a little absent-mindedly. His attention has gone back to the empty tank already.

“Right, merman. Same thing.” Richard reached over to clasp on Sam’s shoulder, “You’re bearing the future of our park, Sam. I have faith in you. We all do. I’m sure you will make this the greatest show of the year.” 

Sam bit his lip and forced a smile, “I promise I will try my best, but I cannot guarantee anything. After all, he is not just another dolphin.”

“But it is a marine creature, and taming them is your specialty, young man.” Richard chuckled, “You are the best trainer in town. If I don't know you in person, I’d thought you speak the mysterious sea language like all the visitors who come to our shows.” Richard tilted his head and laughed at his own joke, his voice echoing in the aquarium loudly due to the special design of the walls.

Sam tried not to let his disgust surface on his facial expression. He turned to Richard and put on his polite, fake smile again, “When can I see him?” He licked his lips nervously, a habit he could not change since he was a child.

“It will be here soon enough. I will have Tristan inform you once it has passed all the sterilising procedures.” The big man patted Sam’s shoulder again, “Everything will be alright.”

The word “it” made Sam’s jaw clench every time Richard used it. He never referred to the animals here with this word. It made him sick, especially when they were shipping in a merman. Sam knew he was not an “it” even though he was yet to see him. He watched a lot of the footages back when the scientists first went into where the mermen and mermaids inhabited. The colours of their scales were like nothing he has seen in his entire life. They were always shiny, and always changing. No marine creatures were anything close to comparable to the beauty of them. 

Sam sighed in relief when Richard finally took interest on someone other than him. He brought his gaze back to the empty enormous tank. It was the biggest tank they have ever built. He wondered if the new inhabitant would feel lonely staying in there. He hoped he was a good enough company for him.

————

“It’s here.” Tristan, their marine vet, came into Sam’s rest room as he was putting on his full body swimsuit.

Sam nodded, “Think you can help me with the zipper? The other guys are already out feeding the buddies.” 

“Sure.” Tristan walked over and helped Sam zip up his swimsuit. “You nervous?”

Sam nodded and turned around, “Yeah, this is my first merman.” He licked his lips and chuckled nervously. His throat felt dry and his palm were already sweating.

“Same for me. But well, technically it’s everybody’s first merman.” Tristan patted Sam’s shoulder, “Don’t worry. He seems to be a pretty tamed one. Didn't struggle much when we did a full body check, and he is in excellent condition.”

“Did Richard give him a name already?” Sam started to head for the exit of the room. Tristan walked beside him and he shook his head, “Not that I know of. I guess he is hoping that you will.” 

————

The training pool was tiny for him. That was Sam’s immediate first thought. He almost wanted to get him into the big tank right now just so he could at least stretch his legs. Well, tail, fin, whatever, he did not know the technical name for the gorgeous body part that extended from the merman’s waist down.

Sam was almost sure that his eyes were on him the second Tristan and him headed for his pool. He did not try to hide it. He has surfaced from the water and was leaning by the edge of the pool on his elbows. His eyes were the brightest emerald green Sam has ever seen in his life. He looked at Sam with a lot of interest. Sam could tell from those eyes. Damn. Now he knew why Lois Lane loved Superman’s blue eyes. Beautiful eyes could really trap a soul in them. And with this merman’s eyes, he could finally see why Richard thought that he would bring in a ton of new income.

The merman was still cautious, despite the fact that Tristan said he was cooperative during the check-up. He moved away from the edge of the pool once Sam and Tristan came close enough. He glided back half a circle towards the middle of the pool before turning to face them again. His body went silently and smoothly along the water surface. Sam was already impressed. The way the merman’s body moved was almost magical, as if swimming took him no effort at all. 

“Hey big guy, you shy?” Tristan squatted down at the edge of the pool. “You aren't shy a little while ago.”

The merman tilted his head to the side at Tristan’s words, as if he was really listening. A few strings of his shoulder-length hair fell over his forehead. His hair was damp yet still shiny. He was beautiful. Sam had to take a deep breath before swatting down next to Tristan. “Hi, my name is Sam.” He started with a soft voice but it still caught the merman’s attention. Now he was looking straight at Sam. “I’m not sure you can understand us, but everything is okay. We won’t hurt you.” He smiled at the merman, showing his dimples.

Sam kept his smile on and let the merman studied them for as long as he needed it. Then slowly, the merman swam towards them. He stopped somewhere in front of Sam, close enough for Sam to take a good look of him, well, at least of what was above the water.

Those green eyes were undoubtedly mesmerising, but that tanned skin, god, was that what people called olive skin? And his sandy blonde hair, though looking damp and tangled, gave him an almost… sexy aura. Wow. Sam started to feel a little breathless. Although Sam could only see from his shoulders up, he already knew there would not be any living creature more beautiful than this merman right in front of him.

“Well… Are you hungry?” Sam licked his lips and moved his hand into the treat bucket, picking up a small sardine, “You want a small treat?” He extended his hand towards the merman.

The gesture made the merman back away a little, but not as far away as he did a while ago. Sam noticed his nostrils moving a little at the smell of the small fish, “It’s okay. You can take it.” Sam lowered his hand into the water and let go of the sardine. 

Before the fish even started to sink, the merman was already in action. He charged forward and snatched the fish into his mouth. He trailed away from Sam and Tristan as he consumed the fish in the blink of an eye. That was faster than any of their dolphins or seals. This creature simply kept on amazing Sam, and he has only met him for like five minutes. 

“Woah, dude, do you know magic or something? We tried giving him food for an hour before I came to you and now you did it with the first try.” Tristan whistled softly, “Like Richard said, you must speak fish or something.”

“Shut up.” Sam shot Tristan a look, “He is not a fish.” He smiled as the merman circled back to them, “He is the magic. Don't you see?” Sam reached into the bucket again and he placed another sardine into the water. But this time, after the merman picked up the fish, he stayed at the same spot as he swallowed his food. “You feeling better, buddy?” Sam smiled more at the merman.

Batting his blonde eyelashes, the merman looked straight into Sam’s eyes. At first Sam was a little taken back by the intense stare but he did not look away, and he kept his smile on his face. He waited. Then the merman, very slowly, smiled back at him. It was the most gorgeous thing. After that, without a warning, the merman did a backflip into the water, splashing water onto both Sam and Tristan’s bodies. 

“What the—?” Tristan chuckled and wiped his face, “Dude, how do you do that every single time? They just like you instantly!”

Sam still had his eyes on the merman, who looked back at him and did another backflip for Sam, “I don't know. I really have no idea.” He stood up a little and whistled, catching the merman’s attention immediately. He reached into the treat bucket again, “C’mere, buddy.” 

And magically, for real, as if the merman understood, he swam towards Sam and he caught his treat precisely as Sam threw it out. “This is incredible, Tris. He knew how it works. Just like that.” Sam was smiling ear to ear. He was already in love with this creature.


End file.
